1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, such as optical disc, and a method of recording disc control information in a recordable optical disc including at least one recording layer, and more particularly, to a method of recording information indicating a specific location of disc control information within the disc control information itself, to a method of searching requested disc control information, and to method of recording data using the disc control information recorded in a specific area of the recordable optical disc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A high density optical recording medium, known as HD-DVD, is widely used to record and store high definition video data, large amounts of program data, and high quality audio data. The Blu-ray disc represents next-generation HD-DVD technology. Technological specifications are now being established for the global standardization of the Blu-ray disc, including standards for a write-once Blu-ray disc (BD-WO). Meanwhile, a rewritable Blu-ray disc, known as 1× speed BD-RE are now under discussion, should be compatible with BD-RE discs expected to have higher writing speeds, i.e., 2× speed BD-RE and beyond. BD-WO specifications for high writing speeds are also in development. Efficient solutions for coping with the high writing speed of a high-density optical disc are urgently needed, and the specifications established should promote mutual compatibility.